The Auditor
|hobby = Upgrading the 1337 Crew. Drinking soda. Torturing Hank and others. |goals = Maintain control over Nevada. Increase his powers. Kill Hank J. Wimbleton and any other opposition to his rule (succeeded). |crimes = Corrupting reality Murder |type of villain = Deity}} The Auditor is the primary antagonist of the Madness Combat flash series. He is a mysterious and powerful dark being and the leader of the A.A.H.W. His plans seem to somehow involve Hank (the main protagonist). It is theorized that he has a connection to the "Higher Powers", deities that oversee the Madness universe and constantly resurrect Hank. He also appears to be regarded as a god by the members of the A.A.H.W. History Madness Combat 5.5 Though the Auditor himself does not appear, posters with the Auditor's face on them can be seen in the background. Madness Combat 6.5 The Auditor was first seen watching Sanford and Deimos on a monitor. He also saw Jesus leave a note saying that he had decided to quit and also received a message from Tricky saying that he will do what he wants and that he cannot be stopped. The Auditor then upgrades the 1337 Crew to the state they were in in Madness Combat 6. Madness Combat 7 The Auditor appeared at the end of the episode at the "training level" where he was keeping the Improbability drive, accompanied by his Mag V2 Agents. Madness Combat 7.5 The Auditor was seen briefly sending messages to two A.T.P. Soldats via his computer. A message can also be seen printed on the side of a crate that reads: "This gun should be mounted at the elevator exit before the event begins, I am anticipating disruption. Auditor help you if I discover you didn't set up this gun. -E." Madness Combat 8 Jesus became determined to end the madness and set out to destroy the Improbability Drive, heading for the Auditor's lair. As he approached, the Auditor fired on him with a mini gun, but Jesus managed to avoid being shot. However he found himself infected by a virus from the dark being that made him vomit blood and weaken as he progressed though the building, fighting off The Auditor's minions. Finally Jesus faced off against the Auditor and attempted to destroy the Improbability Drive so as to take away his foe's powers. However the Auditor managed to spawn a bazooka at the last minute and fired it at Jesus and succeeded in killing him though he also damaged the drive, starting the "Normalization Process" and enveloping the two of them in a white light. Madness Combat 9 However the Auditor survived and took the broken halo from Jesus' dead body, turning it blood red and giving him Jesus' powers. He went to a building where he turned two of the A.T.P. Agents into more powerful possessed henchmen. The Auditor headed into the building, stopping only once to reprimanded some 1337 agents for playing cards and to decapitate a grunt soldier. He finally came to a new Mag Agent that was still undergoing production and used his new powers to accelerate the process. The Auditor and the new Mag Agent went to meet up with the possessed ATP Agents and were soon confronted by the newly mutated Hank. After he fought and defeated the Mag Agent, he and Sanford confronted the Auditor. However he began gathering corpses to him, absorbing them and growing larger. Madness Combat 10 As he fought Sanford and the mutated Hank, the Auditor kept dodging their attacks by turning ethereal and assaulting them with shadow blasts and by changing his form into fists and jaws. He seemed invincible, eventually summoning a barrage of gunfire that shot off Hank's arm, but he managed to get the Auditor into a chokehold. He took of the Auditor's halo briefly, unleashing a surge of energy and restoring his arm. The Auditor got it back and backed away from Hank, now wary of the energy and tried to summon a spear to fight him with. However energy emerged from the ground, which pulled the spear away and the Auditor unleashed a fire attack, before retreating. He eventually summoned a giant pillar beneath himself, then raised up more pillars and an enormous construct. But the Auditor was struck by a bolt of energy from the ground, wounding him and he realized the Normality Restoration was rejecting him like a virus. He retreated into the structure he'd summoned and proceeded to possess one of his dead soldiers, but when he was defeated, the Auditor retreated further into the building. Hank and Sanford went in after him, fighting their way through his soldiers and at one point, the Auditor possessed another one of his henchman trying to stop them, but they would not be denied. As they continued into the building, the Auditor started to panic and was struck by another bolt of energy, forcing him to absorb more of his soldiers, growing even larger and healing himself. He realized that he needed more bodies to survive, before going to the top of the structure. The Auditor finally faced Hank and Sanford and managed to catch them off guard at first, but Hank kept hitting him with punches amplified by the power he'd taken in. Knowing that he could not win in his current state, the Auditor began absorbing more bodies, growing bigger and healing himself. He tried to kill Hank with an energy beam, but Hank was able to move faster and wound his face, making the Auditor absorb the body of a Mag Agent V4 and grow even larger. He summoned a large sword and tried to kill Hank again, but he kept dodging all of the Auditor's strikes. He began absorbing more and more bodies, growing so huge that not even Hank knew how to stop him, but before he could finish his enemy off, he made the mistake that would end him. The Auditor absorbed Tricky's body, making fire burst out of him and a giant energy bolt shot from the ground, lifting him into the air. A bright light shined from his chest and finally, the Auditor exploded. Madness Combat 11 However, the explosion did not kill the Auditor but rather caused him to be merged with Tricky, creating an unholy abomination which begins summoning numerous dark and skeletal grunt-like creatures as its minions and to go after Hank and Sanford. After Hank and Sanford kill all its minions, the abomination reveals its true form as a skeletal creature resembling Tricky. The Auditor-Tricky hybrid traps Hank and Sanford in a purgatory-like dimension where it summons Tricky-like skeletal grunts to attack them. As Hank is making his way through the purgatory to get to the exit, the Auditor appears to restore his arm, which Tricky had torn off earlier, before departing. At the end of the episode, Hank triggers an explosion from within the hybrid by punching a light pillar that kills himself, Sanford and the skeletal Tricky. The Auditor emerges from Tricky's corpse, now unchallenged after manipulating all of his opponents into killing each other before claiming the Halo once more and saying "FINALLY..." as the episode ends. Powers and Abilities The Auditor has shown exceptional accuracy, even with weapons that would not be that way (i.e. his minigun). He is able to summon weapons out of nothing and seems to prefer dual submachine guns and a katana. The Auditor can become as flat as a shadow and teleport and despite his ethereal form, it is seen that he is capable of being hurt by melee weapons. He can attack with blast of shadow energy and shape shift his body, which he can use to attack or avoid attacks. In addition to this, the Auditor is also capable of absorbing the bodies of his henchmen to become even bigger and stronger, to the point that Mag Hank's electricity-charged punches had little effect on him. The Auditor has control of the Master Improbability Drive is the only one who can use the Improbability Drive to its full potential, granting him nearly omnipotent control of reality. He often uses it to transform his henchmen into super soldiers. Like Tricky the Clown, the Auditor also appears able to use it to revive people, and seems to have been the one who revived Tricky in his demon form at the end of Madness Combat 7. He also used it to infect Jesus with a virus to weaken him. In addition to his Master Improbability Drive, the Auditor also has within him a Secondary Improbability Drive that grants him resistance to the Normality Restoration, though not total immunity, along with all of the powers described above. After taking Jesus' halo, the Auditor seemed to gain all of his powers including his ability to reanimate people, turning them into dark, zombie-like beings surrounded by a cloud of shadow. The Auditor is also capable of using this ability on already living A.A.H.W. units, greatly enhancing their combat capabilities and strength. In addition to his physical and combat capabilities, the Auditor also displays a great deal of cunning. When his powers were temporarily usurped by Tricky in Expurgation, the Auditor opts to upgrade Hank in order to use him to kill Tricky so he can regain control, allowing him to arrange a scenario that leaves Hank, Sanford and Tricky and him with his full powers, now with no one to oppose him. Trivia *The Auditor was originally believed to be the Sheriff and was known as the "Mystery Man" before Madness Combat 8. *As mentioned above, it is speculated that the Auditor has some connection to the Higher Powers, though it is unknown if he is an envoy of them or is one of them. Curiously, a sign can be seen in Madness Combat 7.5 which refers to "Auditor" in place of "god", suggesting that the Auditor may be the or one of the Higher Powers. *The Auditor is also hinted to be the one in control of the "afterlife" Deimos was sent to in the "SACRIFICE.fla" series though why he operates it is unknown. *New characters called "The Employers" that bear a heavy resemblance to the Auditor are set to appear in the upcoming game, Madness: Project Nexus 2. What exact relationship they have to the Auditor and the Higher Powers is unknown, but the game's producer, The-Swain, has stated that both the Auditor and the Employers have the goal of bringing down Project Nexus. Navigation pl:Auditor, The Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crackers Auditor Category:Big Bads Auditor Auditor Auditor Auditor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Energy Beings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Strategic Category:Mongers Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Master Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creator Category:Nemesis Category:Fighters Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Propagandists Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Symbolic Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Self-Aware Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Crime Lord Category:Torturer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Harbingers Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Psychics Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Dark Knights Category:Fanatics Category:Giant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Jingoists Category:Paranormal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Necromancers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Heretics Category:Force of Nature Category:Satan Category:Noncorporeal Category:Collector of Souls Category:Egotist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Malefactors Category:Opportunists Category:Slaver Category:Graverobbers Category:Gangsters Category:Omniscient Category:Totalitarians Category:Thought-Forms Category:Elementals Category:Vandals Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Muses Category:Defilers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Elitist Category:Brainwashers Category:Death Gods Category:Karma Houdini